The Lives and Times
by Rover09
Summary: Dexter wasen't as good at hiding his darker nature as he thought he was. Some people noticed
1. Wary

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Sergeant Doakes or Dexter

Doakes hated all lab techs, they just pissed him off, thinking that they were the real reason they won cases, better than the people risking their lives everyday to keep them safe. But no one rubbed him the wrong way more than Dexter Morgan. Kid gave him the creeps, just his presence put him on edge, his hands itching to whip out his gun and shoot him. And that was just it wasn't it? His outright hatred of Morgan went deeper than the creeps. It was in the way the kid walked, the way he talked, the way he moved throughout the day. It was like the kid was playing a part, a game to see how humans worked, why they did the things they did. The kid moved like someone looking in on the human race, trying to be one of them. It was also in his eyes, the smoldering darkness just underneath, and the lack of emotion shown in them, it was something that chilled him to the core. He had seen eyes like that kids before, in the Army Rangers, men who killed and didn't feel a thing, and the Morgan kid has those eyes. He had no basis for his unliking yet, but he was going to watch the kid, just in case. Because Sergeant Doakes didn't like not knowing what was going on, and Morgan was just that, an unknown, something he wanted to change very soon.


	2. Brotherly Fear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dexter or Deb. (damm)

**!SEASON TWO SPOILER ALERT!**

* * *

Debra Morgan sat across the table from her brother and staired, trying to figure out how she had missed something this big, this important. Even thought Dexter had been adopted, she had spent most of her life with him, and yet, this personal revilation blindsided her. Deb was no fool, and she had seen her brother's reaction to the discovery of the massive underwater graveyard. He had been scared, and Deb had never seen that expression cross her brother's face, ever. Not once during the Ice Truck Killer investigations (execpt for that one time at the hotel), not even when he was standing above her, her 'boyfriend' ready to slice her open, just like all the others. No, she had never see Dexter truly afraid. And at every crime scene they had ever processed together, she had felt that Dex had disgust for the killers, as if they had committed a sort of blasphemy towards the true art of killing. And yet the one memory that sealed it for Deb, was the look on Dex's face when he had seen the body displayed on the ice by the ITK. It had been as if God had come down and granted him that sight, the awe on her brother's face was unmistakable to her now.

"Deb?" Deb blinked slowly, coming out of her thoughts at the sound of Dex calling her name.

"Yeah Dex?" Deb took a giant swallow of her beer, trying to calm her frayed nerves. Dexter shrugged.

"You just stopped talking. What's up?" Deb staired into De's cold, dead eyes, shivering at the sight. How could she have missed this?


	3. Musings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dexter. (damm)

* * *

Dexter leaned against the desk behind him, arms across his chest. This constant posturing and preening of the FBI was becoming a large irritant to dear Dexter, the constant check-in's and meetings that got them simply nowhere, and that was fine with Dexter. He watched as everyone filed in, eying them, trying to divine who, in the end, would pull dear deeply disturbed Dexter into the bright light of day. He smirked as Doakes sent a seething glare in his direction, as if telling him that he knew who, or what he was, that it was only a matter of time. But what was most perplexing was Deb's reaction to his presence, skirting around him, not meeting his eyes. She had been like this since their dinner 2 days ago, and it was starting to irk dear Dexter. Just as he was preparing to confront Deb on her peculiar behavior, Agent Lundy and the rest of the PD filed in, effectively cutting off Dexter's train of thought. Dexter sighed softly as Lundy began another pointless case briefing, earing him a glare from Deb.

"Now, while I know this has been a very stressful case, I was wondering if anyone has any leads as to who the Bay Harbor Butcher may be..."


End file.
